<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Beloved is Mine by wellthatjusthappend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051185">My Beloved is Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend'>wellthatjusthappend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story Requests [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Consent is given, Immortality, Jason is absolutely willing, Jason never becomes red hood, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Princess Plug, Problematic Behavior, Slight objectification, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Night, greed - Freeform, slight D/s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ra’s knew he had to bind the boy to him forever. Things would have been easier if he was a girl, but Ra’s would make do.</p><p>After all, immortals were the ones who made the rules.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ra's al Ghul/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story Requests [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Beloved is Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: <i></i></p><p>Ra's isn't going to let that source of possible immortality go waltzing off with his daughter. Ra's is still a creep, there's no getting around that, but Jason isn't catatonic in this and it's all consensual, though there may have been some grooming happening prior to this story. It's Ra's.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ceremony was small and quiet, with only Ra’s most trusted followers in attendance. Even so, Ra’s insisted that Jason remain veiled throughout the proceedings.</p><p>He was not quite ready for the identity of his new bride to become public knowledge. </p><p>Their union was like something divinely ordained. Ra’s had his doubts at first, Jason came from such a lowly background after all, and his resurrection could have easily been some fluke of the universe. But then, the Detective had unknowingly stuck down his own boy a second time when he came to investigate a case. Ra’s had planned to lord that over him, that for all the Bat’s moral qualms, he had killed his own son, but then… Jason came back again.</p><p>With no lazarus pit either time. </p><p>It was then that Ra’s knew he had to bind the boy to him forever. Things would have been easier if he was a girl, but Ra’s would make do.</p><p>It helped that Jason was lovely to look at as well. </p><p>“Beloved, are you with me?” Ra’s inquired, pulling his new bride into their new chambers. </p><p>“Yes, my lord,” Jason replied. </p><p>Ra’s carefully lifted the veil from his face, and was pleased to see that Jason’s eyes were clear and alert. Some days the shadow of death still hung in the vacancy of his eyes, but those days were becoming fewer and fewer. </p><p>“None of that, now,” Ra’s scolded, though he could admit that it pleased him, “I am your husband now.”</p><p>“Yes,” agreed Jason, though he looked slightly nervous.</p><p>“Ask, Beloved,” Ra’s said, tilting his face up.</p><p>Jason hesitated, looking around, eyes lingering on the large bed. </p><p>“Is my lovely bride fearful for the wedding night?” Ra’s teased.</p><p>“I ain’t no, girl,” Jason scowled, some of that fire Ra’s loved flaring in his eyes. </p><p>“And no innocent flower either,” agreed Ra’s, “I have, after all, sampled you… thoroughly.”</p><p>Jason went red to the tips of his ears, no doubt remembering some of those occasions. Ra’s personal favorite was the time he’d bound him to the bed for continued use throughout the day. The way Jason’s tough exterior had crumbled away into a needy, sobbing mess by the end of it all had been… mmm, lovely. </p><p>“Ask,” Ra’s said again, pressing a thumb to his lower lip. </p><p>“I wanna know what this all means,” Jason said hurriedly, gesturing between the two of them, “I know what you told me, and I know what you told Talia and the others, but I can’t help but think there’s probably more to it.”</p><p>“Very astute, my bird,” Ra’s smiled, drawing the boy close.</p><p>Jason’s hands flexed uncertainly at his sides, and Ra’s nodded in approval. </p><p>“It means many things, Beloved,” Ra’s said, fingers beginning to pluck at the ties holding Jason’s ceremonial robes together, “first and foremostly, it means that you are now a part of my household. My family. You now bare the name Al Ghul, and I will expect you to wield it with dignity.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jason mumbled. </p><p>“It means,” Ra’s continued, “that you will no longer be an object to me in the eyes of the world. Not just a weapon to be wielded or a hole to be used. Though you do both those things beautifully, I must say.”</p><p>Jason mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “asshole”, but Ra’s choose to ignore it in favor of the way Jason shivered as the first of his most outer layer of garments fell to the floor.</p><p>“It means,” Ra’s said, quite enjoying himself, “that we are now bound together in a way not even death can undo.”</p><p>He tilted Jason’s head back and enjoyed the loveliness of his neck.</p><p>“Not,” Ra’s added with a smile, “That death has much of a sway on either of us. Beloved, you and I will rule together through the centuries.”</p><p>Jason’s pupils dilated ever so slightly for that, leaning willing into his touch. </p><p>“I don’t know why I come back,” Jason protested slightly, “I’m not a meta or nothing-”</p><p>Ra’s laid a finger over his lips. Soon he hoped to smooth out that rough language into something that suited the boy’s new status. But tonight he need not be strict; it was after all, their wedding night. </p><p>“I know you are not a meta, I had you checked myself, nor do you seem to be a sorcerer. But never doubt, beloved, that I find you extraordinary. Together, we will tease out all your hidden...” Ra’s dragged a finder down the center of Jason’s chest, parting the robe as he went, “..facets.” </p><p>Ra’s enjoyed the way the boy’s breath stutted and his heart raced under his skin. </p><p>“But I’m not a girl,” Jason continued uncertainly, even as he let Ra’s push him down on the bed, “I can’t give you a kid or anything.”</p><p>“I would certainly be willing to rigorously test that theory, if you would like,” Ra’s hummed, beginning to undo the intricate laces concealing Jason’s lower body from his gaze.</p><p>“Ra’s,” Jason said flatly, a hint of exasperation in his tone that made Ra’s smile, “Seriously, aren’t heirs super important to you people?”</p><p>“Perhaps, but an heir is not necessary when one lives forever,” Ra’s pointed out, pulling Jason’s hips up into an arch that let the loose cloth slide off his legs. </p><p>“I guess,” Jason mumbled distractedly, shifting to try and stubley close his legs. </p><p>“Damian will be adequate insurance, for now,” Ra’s shrugged, “You are fond of the babe, yes? I can have Talia give him to you if you like.”</p><p>“No- Damian’s fine,” Jason said hurriedly, “besides, Talia might kill me if you ever took him away.”</p><p>“You’d come back,” Ra’s pointed out, not denying it. </p><p>“I don’t want to take Damian away from his mother,” Jason glared at him. </p><p>“Just as well,” Ra’s mused, “As I don’t wish to share your attention with anyone just yet.”</p><p>“Well, good,” Jason mumbled, distracted as Ra’s lifted one leg, then the other to removed his shoes, pressing a wet kiss on each calf. </p><p>“Beloved, you are truly a sight,” Ra’s said appreciatively, stroking the fullness of the boy’s thighs as he admired the sight he made. </p><p>“Well, I guess that’s good,” Jason made a face to hide his embarrassment. </p><p>“Leave the jewelry on,” Ra’s said thoughtfully as Jason reached for the first of the gold clasps.</p><p>Jason flushed crimson, but dropped his hands obediently. </p><p>“You ought to be adorned always, like the treasure you are,” Ra’s let him appreciate the site of his new bride laid out in gold and jewels and nothing else, “I think I would have you just like this for the rest of eternity.”</p><p>“Um-” Jason squirmed slightly, clearly embarrassed. </p><p>“Well, perhaps not always,” Ra’s corrected himself thoughtfully, “after all, this sight is for my eyes alone, isn’t it Beloved?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t put up with this for anyone else,” Jason grumbled. </p><p>“Good,” Ra’s kissed one of his knees, “now, present yourself for your new husband, Beloved.”</p><p>A test to see how well he had listened to his instructions during his vigil last night.</p><p>Jason hesitated, but more out of embarrassment than uncertainty, Ra’s surmised, because after a moment he rolled perfectly onto his stomach, jewelry clinking beautifully, and raised his hips. Then after a moment, Jason’s hand reached back to spread himself and the sight of his carefully oiled hole and the large emerald plug keeping him full.</p><p>Ra’s grind broadened. He had not given instructions for the plug, which meant that had been Jason’s own initiative in action. </p><p>“Oh, Beloved,” Ra’s murmured, teasing the taunt skin with the tips of his fingers, “what were you thinking when you put this in for me? Were you thinking of my length inside you? How I would be filling you soon?”</p><p>“...Maybe,” Jason turned his face into the blankets. </p><p>“My dear one, my treasure,” Ra’s praised as he lazily fucked Jason with the plug, “you will truly be the most exquisite jewel in my crown.”</p><p>“Thought- nh-! I wasn’t gonna be a thing for you anymore?” Jason shot back.</p><p>“Only if you want to be,” Ra’s soothed, “though I must say,” he pulled the plug out with one smooth motion, “you do so beautifully.”</p><p>“Fuck-” Jason cursed.</p><p>“All you would have to do,” Ra’s murmured, as he pushed inside slowly, savoring the feeling of Jason’s heat and his soft whimpers, “lay there being, the most perfect, beautiful, desirable little thing in this world.”</p><p>“I don’t…” Jason started uncertainly, his muscles fluttering around Ra’s length in a beautiful rhythm. </p><p>“Oh, I know, you are so much more than that, Beloved,” Ra’s reassured him, “it is but an idle fantasy. But perhaps something we can play with behind closed doors.”</p><p>“Because… we’re married, and we can do stuff like that?” Jason said, a slight frown gracing his face. </p><p>“Exactly,” Ra’s praised, “now be good, and let me please us both.”</p><p>Jason let out a soft sigh of relief as Ra’s began moving, his brow furrowed slightly in pleasure and his lips parted attractively. </p><p>Ra’s allowed himself no small amount of satisfaction as he looked him over.</p><p>This boy, with secret to immortality in his veins, belonged to him utterly now. It made Ra’s grip his hips more tightly and thrust more roughly, until the force was moving Jason’s whole body against the bed to his rhythm.</p><p>Soon enough, his new bride began shifting and trying to thrust back as well despite his lack of leverage.</p><p>“Please,” Jason begged. </p><p>Ra’s knew what he wanted; right about then he had to be desperate for a hand on his cock. </p><p>“Alas, I fear I’ve spoiled you,” Ra’s sighed mournfully.</p><p>“Ra’s, ple- mmh!- please!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Beloved,” Ra’s assured, adjusting his angle to better abuse his bride’s pleasure, “I will rectify my mistake: I will teach you how to come from my cock alone.”</p><p>“Ra’s-!”</p><p>“I will train your body to my shape, so you can only come from me breaching you-”</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>“Filling you-”</p><p>“Ffffuck.”</p><p>“Pleasing you,” Ra’s illustrated his point by thrusting in hard and grinding firmly against that special spot in his boy.</p><p>“Oh. <em> Oh! </em>”</p><p>“Patience,” Ra’s murmured, pressing a kiss to Jason’s shoulder and he kept up the pressure on that spot until Jason was shaking violently, his feet almost fluttering against the mattress, tears streaming down his face as he begged incoherently. </p><p>And still, he did not stray from the position he had be instructed into. </p><p>“Oh, but the world has never known one as perfect as you,” Ra’s praised.</p><p>“Mnh! Gah, god, p-please!”</p><p>“How could I deny you anything, Beloved?” Ra’s said, kissing his skin again, “here, you may come as soon as you like.”</p><p>With that, he abruptly pulled back and gave 3 more harsh, pointed, thrusts until Jason was jerking and wailing as he came in thick ropes across the sheets.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Ra’s told him as he slumped and relaxed around him, “just stay there for me.”</p><p>Without missing another beat, Ra’s resumed the rhythm he was using before, greedily chasing his own release while Jason lay blissed out a complaint beneath him. </p><p>He finished inside him with a deep groan of satisfaction, just as Jason was starting to perk up and squirm with discomfort. </p><p>Ra’s breathed deeply and savored the scent and feel of his new bride beneath him.</p><p>Then, gently, he helped Jason out of his submissive pose and onto his side with Ra’s on the bed. </p><p>“There,” Ra’s said in a pleased tone, pulling Jason back close to him so his softening length would stay inside, “you can keep me warm until it is time to go again. And when I have you full, I think I’ll use that lovely plug you selected to keep everything inside.”</p><p>“Pervert,” Jason grumbled tiredly, but he did not protest.</p><p>“There can be no perversion in a love like ours,” Ra’s disagreed, “only passion.”</p><p>“Mmm, whatever you say, m’lord,” Jason smiled slightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed the smut! </p><p>Damian is going to grow up with a wonderfully protective... uncle, for lack of a better word. The Bat's are going to lose their shit. </p><p>If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on <a href="https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting">Tumblr</a>,<a href="https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened">DA</a>, and Discord. Same username. </p><p>If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. Not sure how to do so? Check my <a href="https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/faq">FAQ</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>